Various service professionals (e.g., electricians, plumbers, telephone/cable technicians, etc.) usually maintain within the cargo area of a commercial vehicle a substantial number of different items (e.g., tools, equipment, etc.) which are required for their respective tasks. Further, the aforementioned items may vary substantially in size and shape.
To provide such service professionals with a means for storing and organizing these items, various shelving systems are employed. Shelving systems that are used within a commercial vehicle are known in the art. However, there may be challenges associated with conventional shelving systems.
Some conventional shelving systems are not adjustable. With such systems, there exists an inflexibility in adjusting or adding shelves or other storage-related accessories. This is because in such systems, the shelves are permanently secured and thereby non-movable. In such an instance, the service professional would be unable to secure and transport a tool or piece of equipment if due to its size it was unable to be accommodated within such a known conventional shelving system. Accordingly, these types of conventional shelves cannot be modified to accommodate variously sized tools or equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an adjustable modular shelving system for use with a rail mounting system included in a commercial vehicle which allows for the quick and easy installation of basic shelving units and/or more complex combinations of accessories for storing and transporting various products and inventory that vary in size and shape.